


Your Purpose (pilot)

by Bulbaguy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulbaguy/pseuds/Bulbaguy
Summary: A Topaz helps a Ruby with a problem that she's having.Both characters are my OCs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Your Purpose (pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a kinda pilot chapter for a story that I want to write with my OCs, just to see if there's any interest in the story. I absolutely need feedback of any kind.

A large, muscular shadow loomed into the room as the door slid open. A smaller, still rather muscular figure jumped in surprise from in the crowded room, hiding behind a box in fear of the giant shadow covering the light from outside. 

The gem that made the shadow sighed, pressing two fingers against her nose before turning the light on. She was a huge, yellow gem, bigger and stronger than even the tallest of Quartz soldiers. Her yellow visor covered eyes scanned the room, turning to press a button to close the door again. The large, circular stone where her naval would be glistened in the light of the closet. She looked at the older gem tech and parts before seeing where she saw that shadow before.

“Ruby, it’s me.” She announced quietly in case anyone else was outside of the door, she checked the hallway already so the coast had to be clear, but there was no telling anymore.

The smaller gem stepped out of her hiding place, looking more relieved when she realized that it was her friend and not some other gem that would have given her a good scolding since this was not the place that she was supposed to be in. Ruby’s red cheeks got a little more red when she saw the taller gem.

“You aren’t… mad, are you?” She asked shyly, rubbing the tip of her foot against the floor with the gem barely above her toes being visible, remembering the sigh that she gave when she entered the room, not to mention the look that the yellow gem gave her when she asked to meet her here earlier.

“I’m not. The other Topaz and my superiors might be… but we won’t get in trouble if we don’t get caught right?” Topaz chuckled, knowing that the short, red gem was sensitive.

Topaz and Ruby had been friends for a few hundred years, ever since the large gem's guarding partner was shattered in one of Yellow Diamond's invasions, Ruby had to take over until another Topaz could replace the last one. The two talked all throughout that day, even though the tiny gem was shy, the bigger one was open to hear whatever she needed to say. The combination of Ruby’s nervousness and Topaz’s open mind made for an instant friendship.

The problem was their status. Rubies were disposable, low class gems. If this Ruby was shattered, one would instantly replace her. They’re simple minded, prone to failure, and only useful in groups. Their numbers and ease of fusion were their saving grace.

Topaz were high class guards and soldiers. More rare than most Quartz and especially more scarce than any Ruby. It wasn’t common for them to be together for that reason, but fate had made it convenient for these two to happen to end up guarding the same place one day. Both of these particular gems would often see each

“Now, what is it that you needed me to get out of my guard duty for?” Topaz teased, sitting down on one of the boxes, not putting her full weight on it in fear of breaking it.

“Well, gems like you… know how to change your form right?” Ruby asked, sitting on the metal box beside her best friend, nervously putting her hands together, playing with her thumbs.

“You mean shapeshifting? Yeah. Do Rubies not shapeshift?” The larger gem questioned, not recalling ever seeing a Ruby shapeshift, but knowing that other Topaz and Quartz soldiers do it all of the time.

“No, but I know that gems like you do it. Some Jasper did it to tease me one time…” The red gem blushed again, twisting her legs together as Topaz put her hand on her shoulder.

“So, you want me to beat her up for yah?” The yellow gem chuckled, lightly tapping her friend on the arm playfully.

“N-No… Well, maybe another time…” Ruby giggled before going serious again, staring at the floor, which Topaz took notice that she was doing the whole time. “I… wanna know how to shapeshift…” 

Ruby’s red cheeks were looking almost purple from how much she was blushing. Topaz rubbed her sleeveless shoulder softly before getting up and kneeling in front of the small gem.

“Of course bud. Just think about whatever you want to turn into and go freely. It’s simple, I don’t even think about it when I do it.” The giant gem explained, watching her red friend get up from the box, standing up in front of Topaz.

“Well… Ok… Just don’t… judge me…” Ruby’s lip started to quiver as she requested this, making Topaz’s smile slowly fade.

“Of course. I’d never judge my best friend.” The yellow giant replied, starting to sit on the floor instead of kneeling.

Ruby sighed softly, closing her eyes, she thought about her first change… What about her hair? The brown, cube shaped hair on her head began to go in and out of glowing before turning into a completely white shine.

“You got it Ruby, now make whatever you want out of that.” Topaz instructed while she watched, unsure about why a Ruby would need to change her hair.

The little gem nodded, concentrating hard while her hair started changing shape, looking more curly as it went down, being flatter than her big head of hair, some bangs grew to almost cover her eyes. The process seemed to be done as Ruby’s hair stopped glowing. 

It had the same color as her hair from before, but just… different looking, like someone had cut off someone else’s long hair. 

Ruby realized that her body didn’t fit the hair, more had to be changed.

“That’s good Ruby, you’re doing great. Is that all?” Topaz asked, trying to gather together what her friend was attempting to do.

The red gem only shook her head, sighing again before closing her eyes again, needing her whole body to change. 

Ruby’s entire stature began to fade from glowing to normal just like her hair had before. It took half a minute before it shined white exactly like before.

“That’s it Ruby, keep going. I believe in you.” Her friend advised, seeing the red gem's body shift and change.

Ruby’s arms and legs turned slender, her chest became pronounced like it was being inflated, her head shifted to be round instead of square-shaped. There were even more things that the small gem added, which made the giant, yellow gem learn what her best friend was really wanting to do.

Ruby’s body seized glowing as she was finished, making her pant heavily from all of the energy the process had taken. She moved her newly acquired bangs to the side, seeing what she had done to herself.

Topaz’s eyes widened as she also saw what her friend did, not knowing if such a thing was allowed on Homeworld. 

“R-Ruby?” The yellow giant questioned the other gem. If they hadn’t been in the same room she would have never recognized her.

Ruby blushed as she admired her new form, looking at the new, brown gloves that were now on her arms and hands. Of course though, her main attraction was to the dress that she was now wearing. The yellow diamond insignia that was on her previous form's chest remained there, but the area around it was the same pinkish red color that her top once had. Below that, the top area was a brighter, orange like shade that was there for the sake of more variety. Even further down, her dress was the same color as the lines leading to the diamond, and the same with her pinafore compared to her gloves and newly added puffy sleeves.

“Well… What do you think?...” Ruby finally looked at Topaz after a while of looking at her body, noticing how full of confusion her friend was now.

Topaz stood up. She knew that what Ruby had done could potentially ruin both her and her friend's lives, she gave a kind-hearted smile down at the smaller gem. 

“I think you’re forgetting the eye.” The giant gem joked, noticing that Ruby still had two eyes, unlike the being that she was trying to impersonate. 

“Oh… right.” Ruby blushed more before her eyes moved into each other, creating one larger eye. “Woah…” The red gem stumbled back a little, surprised at her new vision, but willing to accept the change.

The two gems stared at each other, not knowing what to say to the other after what had happened.

“So…” Ruby began before Topaz put her large hand on her shoulder, sinking into the puffy sleeve of her dress.

“I understand. Just remember not to let anyone know that you’re a Ruby. It could get both of us in a lot of trouble, but if this form makes you happy, then keep using it.” The large gem patted the smaller gem's shoulder before walking past her.

Ruby nodded, surprised that her best friend didn’t want to kill her for the blasphemy that she committed. Both gems were happy to have come to an understanding.

“Thank you Topaz.” Ruby grinned, hiking up her skirt to help her walk up to the large gem before hugging her tightly, a tear starting to form in her eye before she let go.

“It’s no problem.” Topaz chuckled before her eyes widened and her smile turned down. “Oh stars, I forgot to tell you! Since I knew you liked them, there’s a call for some Rubies to help guard a Sapphire, her Pearl was eyeing two of the gems that you usually group with so I would get there in an hour if I were you.”

Ruby’s face turned into a surprised shock. The feeling of someone she admired being mentioned was one thing, but that she was wanting her to protect her was a whole new feeling.

“You should also change back into being a Ruby… You can turn back into this when you get back though…” The huge gem advised, chuckling with a smirk.

“R-Right!” Ruby’s form quickly glowed before turning back into her usual self, the body that she had all of the time… but never wanted to be.

“I’ll lead the way for you. Hopefully I don’t get caught being away from my post…” Topaz pressed the button to open the door, making Ruby take a deep breath before the two exited the room.

Ruby felt more confident now that she knew how to shapeshift. Now she didn’t have to be a low class, disposable soldier. 

Now she can live her dreams, in secret, of being a Sapphire.


End file.
